XMen Uk
by Wings Of Alundra
Summary: ok Xmen is huge right, well mutants are bound to be worldwide so what if Xaviers Acadamys became a world wide institution to be a safe place for all mutants, wel thats the idea behind the Xmen Uk, also theres bad guys worse than the brotherhood...
1. Chapter 1

X-Men UK: part 1 of 4

"C'mon Leo, you cant stay here any longer. I'm getting you out of here", "but but….. She will be angry if I try to escape again", "she is your mother, not your owner. Besides I've made arrangements your coming whether you like it or not", "I'll come any place is better than here", the tall lady unfastens the chains around Leo's neck and wrists then looks out the door, "the coast is clear", "but where are we gonna go?", "don't you worry about that, everything is taken care of!!", she grabs one of Leo's rubber mitten'd paws and drags him out the door running down a planned route of corridors and upstairs towards a balcony, suddenly a door opens behind them and Leo's big sister "V" walks out of the door, the tall lady pulls Leo behind a curtain to hide. V looks down the corridor thinking she heard something then shrugs it off scratching her arm and yawning walking down stairs , "I dunno why mum loves the haunted castles", v disappears from sight, "that was close, now we're home free", Leo smiles as they sprint for the balcony and the tall lady looks over waiting for the guard to turn the corner then starts to climb over the balcony to a string of blankets tied together. Leo grins wickedly and grabs the tall lady and stands on the edge of the balcony wall he lifts her into his arms and jumps all the way down landing safely on his paws, the lady looks shocked at him, "What? It was quicker than your way", "you've tried this far too many times. Ahem okay lets go to the front gates someone's waiting for us", they run for the gates through the early morning mist as they get closer they see a guy standing beside a convertible with his hands raised suddenly the gates melt into a solid puddle of metal and an alarm sounds inside the castle behind them, "we're not gonna make it", "we'll make it", the keep running as a load of women pour out from the castle and start throwing energy projectiles at them. Leo growls as one of the projectiles skims his tail and then gnaws the rubber mittens off and leaps onto the back seat of the car and shoots the projectiles out of the sky with bolts of lightning from his claws as the lady reaches the car, "okay warlock lets go before we start a war", "oh, like you haven't already added fuel to the fire by bringing him", "I had to, if you knew what I knew you'd want to break them down too plus he's probably the biggest dent you can make in their organisation", "this isn't easy you know, whoa!" a physical ball of psychic energy flies straight over Leo's head, they both climb in and then warlock revs the car into reverse and zooms off into the morning mist and of a press of a button the roof slots over and Leo sits down, "hey kid there's some clothes on the backseat they should be your size", "thanks mister", "no problem kiddo. Just call me warlock ill be one of your teachers at the academy", "thanks for doing this Richard", "were not out of the woods yet. The Peace Makers youth squad are waiting for us at the train station. If those women were to make a comeback they'd do it there", Leo rummages through the clothes and puts on a pair of black jeans and tears a hole in the bum for his tail, "when we get to the train station, you'll have to put the cloak on as well, we might all have rights now but people will still get unnerved about a young lion walking amongst them", Leo looks down and the lady looks back to him from the passenger seat, "its only till we get to the academy, when we get there you wont have to worry about your mom and v coming for you…", "thank you miss nightmare", he whispers and she smiles. Suddenly warlock stamps on the brakes as titan is running towards the car from the station and genie and eclipse fall out of the sky and titan catches them both before they hit the car "owyowow damn that hurt", "that's gonna leave a mark", genie and eclipse moan as they climb off titan and warlock climbs out of the car with the roof collapsing back, "what's going on?", "some women broke onto the platform while a cute little gothic girl turned all the humans into dolls", Nightmare and Leo say in unison, "V" .

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

X-Men UK: part 2 of 4

"I'm not going back, this is the farthest I've ever got", "Leo your not going back", "that's right dude, your sticking with us", Titan says as Warlock, Nightmare and Leo get out of the car, "so dude what's your name?", "Leo Orias", "no your real name?", leo looks weirdly up at everyone, "his other name is Scion", "Scion hmm I dunno, I guess", "welcome to the X-Men Scion", "thanks", eclipse puts a hand on scions shoulder and smiles, scion looks up and sees her smile and feels warm and fuzzy inside and sparks flash through his eyes, "we've got a problem", everyone looks around as a small fluffy rat scurries over to them from the train station and shifts into 3 foot rat boy, "what's wrong critter?", genie ruffles his hair some upon his return, "they've figured out they're not on the train and they know you're here thanks to some old fashioned gothic girl, long black hair with purple fringe and eerily cute", "that's my big sister V. shes a telepath that can turn anyone into dolls or teddies, it wears off after an hour or if she changes you back", " well at least we know the humans are safe", "okay Peace Keepers we have a train to catch and they are in our way. Keep damage to a minimum, the human might be dolls but they are still present use caution and lets go home", all of them except scion and nightmare shout, "yeah", "I might be the guest and the prize but I wanna fight too", "scion your more than welcome to but stay with titan and eclipse, I want you two to stay with our guests while genie, critter and I take the lead", 2 women come out of the train station entrance, "hand over Leo and the traiter and no harm will come to thee", "sounds like a good deal to me", critter speaks up, "that's just wrong critter so damn wrong and you know it", titan replies, "your not taking our friends and that's final so stop trying to bargain with peoples lives and leave this place and go back to whatever hell hole you climbed out of", the 2 women look furious and storm into the station, "now you've done it!!", titan looks oddly at nightmare, "the blackrose syndicate are female supremacists, it's one thing to tell them to go away but it's a totally different thing to be told that by a guy. Were not going anywhere without a confrontation now", "well then lets face our problems head on", they all start walking towards the station but scion holds back standing in one place slightly shivering. Eclipse is the first to notice and walks back to him, "Scion its ok, you don't have to be scared, I'll take care of you I promise", and with that she hugs him and realises he's not shivering with fear but they are both encased within a miniture ice berg before she can react and a teenage girl walks out from behind the ice wearing a blue corset and a pair of jeans, "Hey V I Got Your Bro Back", everyone turns round in surprise at the voice and V leads lots of women out of the train station on the other side of them, Scion hugs back when he sees V come out of the station, "don't let her get me", he whispers with a wash of real fear flowing over him before fainting in her arms. Outside the ice the women have gathered around titan, genie, critter, warlock and nightmare, "you had fair warning and you failed to oblige. Now you can either die or become slaves to the blackrose syndicate, which ever comes first I don't care", a few of the women raise their hands to attack and suddenly a massing of light builds up inside the ice berg.  
To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

X-Men UK. Part 3 of 4

A huge light had built up inside the ice berg and attracts every one's attention and the girl who trapped scion and eclipse inside it is running towards the crowd, "IT'S GONNA BLOW".

In a small explosion of light and pieces of ice glistening in the shattered silence, Eclipse's wings are shining in silvery decadence and scion is unconscious in her arms as they rise off the ground, "If you want my little Scion, you'll have to pry him from my lifeless finger tips", as she says that her eyes glare at V with the same eerie light from her wings, the women step back slightly in fear. "What are you waiting for? GET HER!!!"

Nightmare and Warlock smile to themselves then to each other while Titan, Genie and Critter all look shocked at Eclipse's affection for Scion. Suddenly 4 women run past them one looking like a lizard, another breathing fire, another with wickedly long hair flailing around and another who's hands are turning into whips, all the while the other ladies are throwing projectiles at Eclipse, each one bouncing off a force field around her, uh, hey guys totally off subject at hand but", "what is it critter?", "don't you think Eclipse and the boss girl behind us kind of look familiar", "this is not the time or the place critter", "he has a point", genie butts in on titan and critters somewhat heated conversation, "its really uncanny but the do kind of look a like", "uh shouldn't we be helping her?", they all look wide eyed for a second then run after the 4 girls attacking Eclipse, "Here Comes The Titan Blitz", Nightmare and Warlock step out the way as Genie using her magic has lifted Titan off the floor and is throwing him at the girls and bowls them all out the way, Genie jumps in the air all happy like "Strike", "you've won this round", "literally", "but just you wait this is far from over", "We'll be waiting, to kick your ass again", V stares straight at Critter, "you think this is a game rat boy, be careful what you wish for. Cause I play for keeps as for Leo, see you soon little brother, ladies were leaving", all the women start walking away.

As they all disappear Eclipse comes down and Scion is asleep in her arms snuggled up like a small kitten. "Eclipse!! Are you okay", "yeah I'm fine, why", "uh I quote, 'If you want Scion, you'll have to pry him from my fingertips'", "oh that, I promised him id take care of him, plus he reminds me of a family of I was once forced to believe as a past. There's just something about him", "so your going to take it upon yourself to be like a real sister to him are you?", "yeah", Nightmare steps into the teens conversation, "I think you'd make a great sister for him", Eclipse smiles at the compliment as they hear the next train pulls into the station, "sounds like we got a train to catch", the 5 of them rush for the train with Eclipse still holding Scion in her arms and Titan for the first time not wearing his armor says, "Next stop, Mutant High", "very funny Titan, he's so cute when he's sleeping", "he was always treated as a pet or a slave by his mother and sister, but I guess that's what happens to all males in a female superior organization", "I don't know it seemed that he was made out to be some kind of treasure than a mere pet", " um Warlock?, I know the rules are strict about boys and girls dorms but could scion get a room next to me and genie? You know so I can look after him?", "I don't see why not, Crystal and her brother Tyler share a joined room in the girl's dorms", the academy comes into view upon a hill away from the railway tracks built around an old castle and woodland of the Buckinghamshire countryside.

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

X-Men UK Part 4 of 4

Scion wakes up with a scream and outstretches his paws blasting the ceiling of his new bedroom with lightning from his claws, "AHHHHH", with wide eyes he looks around as small bits of plaster and dust crumble down on top of his head and his ears flicker as he hears footsteps approaching his room, scion jumps up and out of the bed and climbs underneath before a single knock at a door and it opens with eclipse poking her head in and looks at the empty bed, "Scion, are you awake. Scion? Where are you? Its me Eclipse", "Wh - wh - where am I?", Eclipse giggles and walks into the room and sees his tail shaking round the other side of the bed, "we are at the Xavier's Academy for gifted youngsters UK, but some of the other students have come to call this place mutant high, god knows why!?!", scion climbs out from under the bed and follows eclipse over to a window, "you don't have to worry about your sister or anyone else coming for you here, your free from that life now".

Scion looks out the window and sees some guys playing football on a field out the back and some girls sat under a tree with genie and critter and a small fairy whizzes swiftly by the window with a hat in her hands while being chased by a young boy surfing a cloud, "huh …. Wow!!", "it's not so bad here. Scion?", scion turns to look at eclipse and she has a slightly tear stricken face as she looks down at the small lion boy, "I want to be a real sister for you, I'll always be here for you okay". Scions eyes light up and he hugs eclipses waist, "thank you ecli.. thank you sis", Eclipse smiles, "do you want to put some clothes on and I'll give you a tour?", Scion notices he's wearing a pair of red pajamas and blinks, "uh I liked the trousers I had on earlier", Eclipse giggles at his confusement and walks over to a chest of draws against a wall and pulls a small pair of black jeans with whit lightning streaking down the legs with a hole stitched in to the bottom for his tail, a sort of white and black martial arts shirt and also a pair of black gloves with retractable tips and gives them to Scion while he's stripping, "Warlock had the gloves made for you to help control your electricity, now get dressed", Scion does so quickly and shyly leaves the room with Eclipse staying very close being in somewhere new for the first time in his life.

They stop in front of a very large passage way to a big room with lots of tables and chairs and people scattered around the room eating and gossiping, "This rooms the cafeteria, it's always open for people with odd eating habits and patterns. Oh and the hotdogs are delicious", "cool, I never used to get much of a choice food wise back at home", "you'll love it here", as they begin to walk away the cafeteria fills with rubber ducks and shouts at someone called Dreamer can be heard amongst the screams and befuddlement.

"I tell a lie, were not really having a tour!", Eclipse open a nearby door and Warlock is sat up against a desk and Nightmare is sat on a chair to the side, Eclipse leads Scion in and closes the door behind her. Warlock looks at Scion as he climbs onto a seat, "Scion the Head-Teacher apologises for not being able to welcome you, but welcome to your new home. Since it wasn't with your mother's agreement for you to come here, Nightmare and Eclipse have both agreed and signed the sufficient paperwork to be your new legal guardians. Whilst in our care you will attend classes like a normal child plus in-depth classes to better facilitate your abilities and skills", Scion is wide eyed and speechless, "Scion?", "… … … Wow!!!", Scion is close to tears with joy, "and because of your special uh… attributes it has also been applied to make you an official member of the Peace Makers X-Men Youth Squad, Do you accept this offer?", thinking about it he looks to Nightmare then up at Eclipse who is standing over the back of his chair, they both smile gently back to him, "yes please, if it keeps me with my friends yes I would".

Watch out for the start of the next story in episode 5: The Mystery Head-Teacher


End file.
